berksdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Horik Vyre
Horik Vyre is an inhabitant of Berk. He was born and raised there and currently works on his inventions. History Horik was born like alot of people. Two parents that love him. He led on an average childhood, Helped out around the house, Around village with what he could. But when he wasn't helping out around the place he was in his room drawing. Pretty simple, not alot of people in Berk draw as a pass time but Horik did. The only time he would do this in his past time is if there wasn't any snow outside. There's not a whole lot that explains how Horik gained his love for snow, Maybe he was intrigued by the way its formed. Maybe it was just the way it looked, it felt. Horik's life now a days is pretty similar to how it was when he was younger. He can help out alot more with alot more jobs, He is still looking for that one job that he is best at. That one job that he can pick and excel at, and maybe do when he's older. Maybe he might just do a mix of alot of jobs, But he will have to wait and see until that time comes around. He still helps around the house when he can, He still draws in his past time, But now more of his past time is put into spending time with his dragon Argent. (How he met Argent) One day when Horik was out in the forest just minding his own business he started to look around. He was about the age of fourteen by this time, Very curious time of his life and he agreed with it. Everything he saw he had to just check it out even more and see what else he could get from it. Whether it be a Rock, or a flower to something like a dragon or wild animal if he was able to get close enough to it. Horik walked along in the snow and looked around. Trees, Trees, Oh a giant rock. Looking from a distance was fine right now he was able to see what he could. He kept walking along and saw something in a clearing. It looked like a dragon. It was a dragon. A nightmare to be more accurate, But this was odd. He almost walked right past it because he couldn't see it. It was a silver colored nightmare. How lucky was that to be able to see a dragon that's silver!? Horik examined it from a distance for abit before deciding to get a little closer. When he started to get closer he stepped on a thin piece of ice and slipped on it. He hit his back with a thud on the ice. He shook his head and got back up slowly and made his way off the ice. The dragon was looking at him, So much for trying to get a closer look without it seeing you. Horik waved abit at the dragon. It tilted its head abit towards Horik. He looked at the dragon abit more and moved closer, It seemed really friendly; it wasn't running off, growling at him as a warning to get away. It just sat there and looked at him intertingly. Horik stood in front of the dragon and then sat down in front of its face. It looked crossed eye at him and then let out a small puff of smoke, Horik moved his hand around the smoke before it was wisped away from the winds of the island. He looked back at the dragons face and just smiled at it. "Hmm. Silver.. No.." He tried to make a name for it, He kept going through his head, A silver Dragon. What to call it. An idea snapped into his head. "What about the name Argent? I mean its another word for Silver so i can see how it would work." Horik laughed to himself the dragon nodded its head up and down at Horik as if agreeing with him. Horik just sat there and looked at dragon, Felt like hours went on through the twisting times. Personallity Apperance Dragon Notable Apperances